ABSTRACT Our goal with the ten-week Summer Research Experience in Cancer (SuRE-C) Program is to exploit the rich cancer research community at the University of Virginia to expose undergraduate and medical students to the excitement, capabilities, rigors, and breadth of opportunities for careers in cancer research. Fifteen (15) undergraduate and/or post-baccalaureate students and five (5) incoming first- or rising second-year medical students will be enrolled in SuRE-C each year. The program has four educational components. The first and most important is a hands-on cancer research project that will be performed under the mentorship of one of our 47 program faculty. Second, we will take advantage of our close association with the NCI-designated UVA Cancer Center to provide the trainees with opportunities to learn about the challenges in cancer care and interact with cancer patients. Third, trainees will participate in a weekly 1-hour workshop focused on developing and refining scientific communication skills appropriate for various contexts and audiences. Finally, the trainees will attend a once-a-week professional development luncheon series that will provide instruction in approaches to cancer research and panel discussions of career options led by current and former students, fellows, faculty, physician scientists, and clinical trialists. These presentations will be intertwined with practical experiences focused on positioning both the undergraduate and medical student trainees for success at the next stages of their career. The program will undergo a robust evaluation process to assess whether it is meeting its goals. Through strong mentorship, hands-on cancer research, innovative educational initiatives, and exposure to a wide range of cancer-related research and clinical care experiences, trainees in the SuRE-C Program will be uniquely prepared to pursue advanced training in a variety of specialties with the ultimate goal of becoming members of a diverse biomedical workforce in cancer-research. !